Rain on bare skin
by Vilina
Summary: ok i suck at this so bare with me. Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts, and things happen. this is not for potter lovers, as he will be made bad later. R is for later chapters...maybe not so far off. R
1. Default Chapter

Ok no you all gots to be nice to me.....ok you really don't. but this is my first.second potter fic. The first I will not let out in the open. This is the only one I am posting. You have to understand I have had a lot oh orange juice and that makes me write things *downs the rest of the glass of oj and pours another one* .So bare with me. if you don't like it don't read it. this is just to get the story up there so I can get to work on it, And a warning to all you lover of that Potter child out there. Do not read farther if you love him. I don't and it will show. R&R if you will. I will try to write this as fast as I can. I would not want to keep you all waiting *evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing...ok I own a shoe a left shoe but we are not talking about that now....i own nothing potter. It is all J.K's. she has all of them On with the story....  
  
Rain on bare skin  
  
Hermione stood there in utter shock look at her old professor. "what? He cant be, he just cant" she said shaking her head. "yes, miss granger he can. You did not seem to have this problem when it was going to be Mr. Potter" McGonagall said looking at Hermione with somewhat narrowed eyes. "Well Harry is...well he..... he destroyed the dark lord... he single handedly brought him down. He is qualified. He knows what he is doing, and he is on the right side. Who knows where that man has been for the last four years?" Hermione did not understand Professor McGonagall right now. She must not have been thinking straight or maybe she was sick. "I assure you miss Granger he is qualified. His whereabouts are of no concern to you. He has spoken to Dumbledore and has his permission to continue" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "now I suggest that you unpack and get settled in before the students arrive" McGonagall said turning on her heels and out the door. Hermione stood there still confused and pissed as to why no one would answer her question as to where he was and why HE was going to be there. 


	2. Chapter two

Ok guys this is a bit slow but I am trying to do this the right way. and my mum has not gotten me more orange juice yet so...I do have some chocolate but that I will have for the later chapters....anyway..ok I forgot the whole point of this thing. Ah yes to tell you all who read this that I am going to have longer chapters after the first few. I know you want more now but.oh well...so.. you all want me to shut up so you can read..*shutting up now*  
  
Oh yeah I don't own any thing exect for a left shoe and a very small tennis ball...both of those are very long stories that I don't need to get into now....  
Chapter two  
  
It was two weeks after Hermione arrived. She had not seen HIM once. Curiosity was driving her mad. She wanted to go and talk to Dumbledore about this but she knew it would be fruitless, he would say the same thing as McGonagall. She was sitting in the great hall when she heard McGonagall's voice in the corridor talking to someone. She edged closer until she could hear them perfectly. She could hear Snape's voice and Remus out there. Remus had not changed at all. He was still sickly looking and pale. Snape had not either, his hair was still black and greasy. Everything was the same as when she had been there as a school girl. It was then that she saw HIM, or so she guessed. HE was standing there, his back turned to her, in a black clock and hood. but she knew it was him. His proud air, the way he held his shoulders and his head. it was Malfoy. she was confused slightly though, Snape was doing a odd face she had not ever seen before, a smile or rather a half smile and Remus was beaming at him. 'maybe it is not him' she thought ' Remus would never be smiling at him and Snape he just never smiles'. "Mr. Malfoy" she heard McGonagall start. "your room is this way" she said walking towards the flight of stairs. Hermione almost choked when she saw Remus hug Malfoy before he left. Snape half smiled, for him anyway, and went down to the dungeons. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Remus asked walking over to her. her thoughts where disturbed by Remus's voice. She looked up and smiled "I am to be working here at the school this year" she said "ah yes all the measures we are taking now" he said but was cut short by Hermione's voice "we?" she asked lifting one eyebrow. "yes, we. Dumbledore asked if I would come and after all that has happened I could not say no" his face was pale and he looked very tired. "I have the dungeons with Snape. I am guessing by that stare you have that you are upstairs with Malfoy?" he asked catching her eye. "yes I am" she said holding the stare. "you will have to take all those matters that I am sure you are dying to ask about where he was been and all that, you have to take that up with him." She looked up at him and them to Snape "you have to be stuck with him all day?" she asked her eyes filling with pity. "yes" he said shaking his head "as long as I don't correct him I think I will be fine" Hermione let out a small laugh. "I think he might be able to control himself some what. It is not Snape that I am worried about, it is Malfoy. I mean does anyone know where he has been and is he really fit to do what they are asking of him?" her voice now had a hint of anger in it, but she was hiding it well. He did not answer right away and when he did it made Hermione even madder "I cant say that I know all of what happened but you have to ask him. I don't think even Dumbledore would tell you if he knew. This is his business and he was cleared there is nothing more to it" Hermione let out a aggravated sigh "I will have more then enough time to ask him wont I?" she said glumly. "it is a full moon tonight if I am not mistaken and you need to get your rest" she said smiling at him. 'it is not his fault I have to work with that bloodily git, Malfoy' she thought. "you are right he said and hugged her. they said their goodnights and she went to her room. The next morning classes where going to start. 'it cant be that bad' she thought to her self as she walked to the D.A.D.A room. 'we are grown up. We wont act like silly children anymore' she thought walking up to the door. she put her hand on the handle "you know what you are supposed to do Mr. Malfoy" she heard McGonagall say. Hermione stopped to listen "I know" said a voice she could hardly make out. " I am to act as if nothing has happened" 'what happened that they need to act like nothing happened' she could not think of anything that Professor would need to be hiding. She heard feet moving so she walked in, acting like she had just arrived "I am sorry I am late, I did not remember how many stairs there where" she looked at her old professor and smiled. She looked down to Malfoy and her jaw almost dropped. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry this is taking so very long to do but with all this bloody school and things it is hard to write, oh and I have about 5 other stories going at once so you cant be to impatient. So as you can see this is where the fun begins. I always love ideas so if you have any give them to me. I am planning on writing a Ginny/Draco one too just to see which one I like better. *grin* I know you all want to know why it is R and what is with the title. Well you will see later. *garbs orange juice* so have fun reading and don't like hurt your selves and any cardboard. That stuff is dangerous it should come with a warning  
  
So lets review: I own nothing except a left shoe *claps* very good. On with the story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She could not believe that this was any Malfoy in front of her. 'this cant be a Malfoy, look at him. That would be impossible' she thought as she looked at his face. It was not as smooth as she had remembered, he looked as if he had not shaved in quiet a few days, the side of his face had a very large bruise, his hair was long and slightly shaggy, she could not tell if it was white or silver. His eyes where still grey but they looked ten times more intense as if he had, had a great deal of experience and pain behind them, anger, there was a lot of anger. He was...mouthwatering...the most handsome thing she had ever seen in her life "what is it Granger?" his voice cold and hard, her last name was spat out as if it where something foul. A small sneer formed across his face, that only made him sexier  
  
He looked up as the door opened only to see HER coming through it. 'great the know-it-all-bitch-of-Gryffindor is here' he thought. She had changed so much and he almost allowed his shock to show but he knew better. He had to act like the same self centered egotistical bastard he used to be. But hell, she was much different then she used to be. Her dark brown hair came down past her chest and was in waves not frizz, she had gotten very very sexy, why in hell had he not seen it before. He tried to shake her out of his head, she was..she was beautiful  
  
"as you know there are to be two adult wizards or witches per class room, for safety. After the last attacks we all thought that this was the safest place for all the students. And the all the teachers I don't think there will be any problems" Professor McGonagall said "I trust you remember Draco, Hermione?" she asked. "yes I do" she said not taking her eyes from him. Hermione looked at her old professor as she spoke to him "mister Malfoy I trust they are in good hands" she said looking at him "yes they are" he answered with a sneer. Hermione was surprised to see that McGonagall was not upset with him, she was actually looking at him with...no, admiration and respect.  
  
They did not speak to each other, he found it so very hard not to watch her. she felt as though he was not the real Malfoy. That someone was trying to imitate him in a very bad way. 'His hands!' she thought. They where not his hands. They where rough and looked worked, but his robes where still as they used to be, very clean and expensive. His hands though looked like he had been doing work, she almost laughed at the thought of Draco doing work  
  
"granger" he said coldly.  
  
"yes?" she asked rolling her eyes. 'this is going to be a long year'  
  
"open the door" he commanded not taking his eyes from what he was doing she really felt like his dog or something. Being ordered around by him but she did as she was "told" and opened the door. all the students where waiting outside.  
  
"what are all of you doing out here?  
  
"we are waiting for class to start" one bot piped up  
  
"you know you can come in and wait" Hermione said looking at them as if they where insane  
  
"no" one boy from the back spoke  
  
"what do you mean? Of course you can" she said starting to get frustrated by the students  
  
"we may only enter when we have been invited to" he said simply.  
  
"what is your name?" she asked him  
  
"Tovan Mace, fifth year Slytherin" he said bowing slightly, she looked at him oddly for a moment. This boys voice was very condescending for one of his age.  
  
"Granger are you going to let them in or stand there like a idiot?" Draco said from inside the room. She opened the door and motioned the students to go in.  
  
"leave your things you do not want harmed in the hall. There will be no room for them in here" Draco said as the students almost ran to obey him.  
  
"today.." He stopped for a moment and looked at the boy in the first row. It was that Tovan Mace child she was talking to earlier " I am teaching you a simple protection spell. I will demonstrate with Granger. But first I will tell you that this will not be like those other classes you have had before. We will be casting spells and blocking them. If you do not block properly you will be hit. I will be doing your tests" a slight grin crossed his face "now more your desks and lets begin" his voice was still cold and hard, his eyes where dancing over the students  
  
'how could one man stand to be like that?' she thought as she watched him. It was not the best of times she had ever had in class. He showed the class how she did not know the right spell to block his attack. But when it was all done and she could finaly go to her room and shower, low and behold guess who's room was right next to hers. She used to have her own common room type thingy and now she was not alone. His room was up the stairs and hers was almost right below it. 'one bathroom' she thought. This was going to be difficult. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was three weeks before Halloween, classes had been going on as planed. Hermione was very impressed at the attention that Draco commanded and received. The students learned how to cast several protection spell and where now dueling with them. Only four had been sent to the hospital wing. She did not talk much to Malfoy, he never seemed like he knew anyone else was there. But there was so much she wanted to know about him. Like how on earth had he gotten to teach this class, where he had been the past years and why he dropped out of school the last year. She heard the sound of talking at the door, very slowly and silently she walked to get a better look. She saw Malfoy talking to a student, that Mace boy.  
  
"I will not have your father running you back and forth" Draco said anger in his voice " if he wants to speak to me have him come to me"  
  
"what would Dumbledore do if he knew a Ex-..." he was cut off by a wave from Draco's hand.  
  
"miss Granger is there anything you want?" he asked her coldly not taking his eyes from the boy in front of him. She had thoughts of saying 'you' but laughed at herself. He was a Malfoy and she did not want that.  
  
"is it a crime to wake up and have to use the bathroom?" she asked him coolly. He gave a slight smirk but decided to get rid of the boy first.  
  
"Mace, leave we will finish this after class tomorrow" his tone very commanding, the boy opened the door muttered some goodbyes and was gone  
  
"Granger sit down" she was shocked at herself, she sat when she was told. This was not right, he commands she obeys? Not right at all. 'but' she thought 'I would do almost anything when he uses that voice' she was beating herself mentally for what she thought. 'This is a Malfoy he is evil and you hate him' she repeated in her head before her brought her back from her thoughts  
  
"what is it you want to know Granger?"  
  
"what do you mean Malfoy? I don't want anything from you"  
  
"you did not have to go to the bathroom" he said with a smirk "or you would be there now and not talk to me. so what is it you hoped too get from my conversation with the Mace?"  
  
"I was not listening to it, honestly, I was just going to the bathroom"  
  
"you have never been a good liar Granger and we both know to well of the Gryffindor curiosity. I know you where listening but why?"  
  
"it...I have.....well I wonder where you have been the last five years. I mean you dropped out of school, I did not think your marks where that bad and then you where not seen for five whole years until you come here"  
  
"firstly, Granger, I would have you know that this is none of business. Second I did not "drop out" of school. I finished both 6th and 7th in one year" he said quiet plainly as if it where nothing "and I know you have your ideas about where I have been. you know I was serving the Dark lord?" he was saying all this so clam it was almost creepy.  
  
"I had my thoughts" she said eyeing him "but..." she tried to continue but could not find the right words. Shrew had tried this same thing with Harry and had got her head bitten off but she wanted to know what happened.  
  
"you want to know what happened that night?" he said looking at her, his dark grey eyes locking with her brown ones. She nodded. "it is just like all the papers said" his voice was cold and bitter his eyes where angry "it happened just as they said, your precious Potter came and killed the Dark lord"  
  
"but there was never anything about your in the papers, nothing of your trial or any thing" she looked at him very intently, she could see that this was a touchy subject but she wanted to know. She moved over to the couch he was sitting on. His eyes did not move from the fire they where focused and dark. She could not help herself, her hand went up to his face to move a strand of hair that feel into his eyes. His had was up to hers in a flash, gripping her wrist tightly.  
  
"what is it?" he looked at her "let go" she commanded "and I'll show you" he released her hand and it continued it's course to his face. She slowly brushed it away from his face always watching his eyes. His face came slowly closer to hers she knew what he was going to do and did not stop it. his lips reached hers and pressed slowly against her mouth  
  
' oh Merlin! What are you doing Hermione? This is a..a Malfoy. And he is kissing you' she thought as she deepened the kiss she was just going to pull away when she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly working it's way up to her back. A small moan escaped her mouth as his hand caressed her back. Instinctively her hands went up to his hair.  
  
'knock knock'  
  
slowly and unhurriedly he broke the kiss. He calmly stood up and walked to the door as Hermione fixed her self to the best she could. "Ah Mr. Potter" Malfoy's voice changed back to the cold and unwelcome voice it used to be  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how are you tonight?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 Ok wow I am such a loser! Look how long it has taken me to do this. I mean come on you all must be dying to see what is. Yeah yeah I know I am just a lazy ass. But hey I am getting it done.....like a year later but oh well and it is short but I hope the next ones will be longer or there will just be like a army of them or something weird like that....maybe we could call then the Doom Munchers or something else cool like that  
  
Harry looked in the room and saw Hermione on the couch, he walked over and picked her up, hugging her. Draco stood at the door with a face of utter annoyance.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed happily.  
  
"hey herm" Harry said as he kissed her on the check "how is everything?"  
  
"nothing but work" she smiled at him  
  
"Potter" Draco spoke from behind the door "what in the name of hell are you doing here?" he asked looking at him in the coldest manor.  
  
"well not that it is any of your business but..." Harry was going to go into one of his long speeches about how he travels the world and came back for a visit when another knock at the door could be heard.  
  
"Draco" a girls voice could be heard "open up, it's Ginny" Harry looked up at him in horror. How could a Malfoy be expecting a weasly and why?  
  
Harry thought he must have been hearing things, Ron's little sister would never come to see Draco. But before he could reach the door Draco was there, when he opened the door all Harry saw was a flash of red.  
  
Draco smiled, a real smile when he saw Ginny and she hugged him. Harry and Hermione almost died. It was known to everyone, except Harry, that through the years in Hogwarts Ginny started to like Draco instead of Harry.  
  
"Now what is so urgent Ginny?" Draco asked as he took her cloak. She was soaked from the rain outside. Ginny looked the room and took a step back when she saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
"what are they doing here, Draco?" she asked with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Well Miss Granger" Draco started "Hermione" Hermione interrupted. "so be it, Hermione is here to serve as one of my aids in teaching, and was for Potter, I have no clue." He said down at Ginny earning a smile from her.  
  
"How are you Ginny?" Harry asked not looking eager or interested.  
  
"where have you been Ginny, I swear that you where dead. Ron has been loosing his mind, you mum is gone insane and so has your dad..I mean where the hell have you been?" Hermione said in the way she always used to when she was bugging her about doing a report for Snape.  
  
Ginny looked at them for a moment and then turned to Draco "I have to talk to you, alone. It is about them. They know you are here I don't know how but they know. And now with him" she said looking at Harry "they are going to be even happier to come"  
  
"I know" Draco said in a tone that brought Ginny no comfort. "She will talk to you later" Draco said looking at Hermione and then walking to his room with Ginny behind him. 


End file.
